


You can cage a bird but you can’t make it sing.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Psychological, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Light’s dad had volunteered for this, he had known the risks in joining L’s task-force.Helena, on the other hand, had done no such thing.
Relationships: Yagami Light & Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light & Yagami Sachiko, Yagami Sachiko & Yagami Sayu, Yagami Sayu & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	You can cage a bird but you can’t make it sing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/gifts).

Fear pressed heavy into her ribs but Helena knew that emotion well. Her stomach expanded, the blue nightshirt moving with it and, God, wouldn’t that have given it away if Helena hadn’t already opened her eyes to see furniture that wouldn’t have been in her bedroom. Now out, Helena told herself. Her belly lowered as she did just that. It was a few minutes before she deemed it okay to attempt to move about. 

There was no attempting when she got out of the bed. Whoever had kidnapped her hadn't put any restraints on her. That didn't give Helena any comfort though. First, she checked out the window (it was nearer than the door) There were curtains and blinds like a normal house would have. When Helena pressed two fingers agansit one of the blinds to view outside there wasn’t anything prevent Helena from seeing outside or anyone seeing inside. It was just glass. 

Helena’s lips thinned. Maybe it was one way glass or something like that? It wouldn’t make sense if it wasn’t. Why go through the trouble of kidnapping her if and not go to the trouble of making sure she couldn’t escape? Maybe her kidnapper whoever they were was sicker than your normal kidnapper. ...Like this wasn’t about keeping her but rather it was a very dangerous game. Fear pressed deeper into her at the thought of her kidnapper having Home Aloned the house. If emotions were physical things then blood would most certainly be welling up. 

There after Helena made sure to look at the ground before she stepped. 

Instead of going directly to the door Helena decided to check if the conjoined bathroom also had a window and if there were weapons in the room. If they weren’t then she would have to make some. She ended up checking the bathroom first and the sight that greeted her was surprising even in the situation Helena had found herself in. 

With her eyes on the mirror (staring is rude but the mirror was an object and there’s been more done to me than kidnapping so it doesn’t matter) Helena raised a hand to her face. It wasn’t her face (too old, not the same race, different eye color, and last but not least there was no scar) though that Helena saw in the mirror and touched with a hand that too wasn’t her own. Confusion was welling up inside of Helena who felt like a deer in headlight and it was threatening to slam into like a wave might leaving her disoriented and possibly unconscious. 

Could this morning get any more a fifth dimension that was unknown to man? 

Actually, Helena thought as her lips turned into a grimace, I probably shouldn’t have thought that. 

In and out, in and out, in and out. She needed to breathe. (Why did this face look vaguely familiar?) Helena needed to breathe slowly and she didn’t need to panic because that might just get her killed, further experimented, or whatever had happened to her happen to her further. 

After a minute of breathing and calming down Helen reminded herself of her list: check if there’s a window in the master bathroom, see if there are any weapons that had been left in the room by the sick asshole who had kidnapped her, and, if there weren’t any weapons, either make one or find something to act like a weapon in the mean time. Something was better than being absolutely empty handed in a second location after all. 

There was no window in the bathroom. There was however a trashcan Helena could use to smash the mirror so she could have abs use a shard of glass to defend herself. She put a pin in that idea because it would be loud and give away that she was awake to her kidnapper if they were nearby. Helena didn’t scrape the idea all together though; breaking the mirror was just a last resort. 

It turned out there were no weapons in the bedroom. Helena did find however several pens (they had been by some notes that were in Japanese instead of English), and some photos of a family that included this face that looked much younger in the first photo Helena had discovered. The first photo was a wedding photo. It was the white headdress the bride had been wearing that gave it away. Helena couldn’t recall the name of the headdress that was traditional for brides to wear but she knew one of the meanings behind it. It, the headdress, was meant to symbolize that the bride was going to become an obedient wife for her husband. 

That photo - learning that the person Helena was currently residing in - wasn’t the most shocking photo though. 

Oh how Helena wish it had been. 

There had been a photo of a boy in a tennis uniform which wouldn’t be shocking if it wasn’t for the fact Helena did recognize the boy. It was weird seeing him looking like a real person instead of a drawn character. The boy of course was this body’s son (Helena felt a bit bad that she didn’t know the mom’s name and she was sure this was going to eventually and painfully bite her in the ass) and most importantly was Light Yagami. 

The realization did not help the panic that was threatening to over take Helena. (She hadn’t even had coffee yet and she was having to deal with this. How was that fair?) 

New list: check if the bedroom door opens, if it does check if the door that lets you outside will do just that, and, if the previous things do take place, get the hell out of dodge. 

If this wasn’t a really scary realistic dream and she really was in Death Note universe then Helena wasn’t going to stick around to see at what part she was in. No, Helena was going to get away from everyone. 

Light’s dad had volunteered for this, he had known the risks in joining L’s task-force. 

Helena, on the other hand, had done no such thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear is okay. Fear can keep you alive. The trick is not to let it overwhelm you. Not let it rule you. If you’re afraid, that’s the universe trying to tell you something. Get away. Don’t run; don’t panic. Just pick up and walk out, as calm as you please. Panic makes you stupid.
> 
> [\\]
> 
> To The_Carnivorous_Muffin who has wrote my favorite oc/si Death Note f
> 
> Who would have guessed that procrastination is a great motivator? 
> 
> Helena means bright, shining light in Greek.


End file.
